


And I Will Implode With You Cause I Know We'll Be Alright

by Moon_Setter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Neural Overload, more tags later probably and more characters too idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Setter/pseuds/Moon_Setter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Or I’m dead and I'd like you to know that it’s all your fault; it really is you know.”</p>
  <p>It was all his fault. </p>
  <p>God all of it was his fault, all of it. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Implode With You Cause I Know We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title inspired by the song Implode Alright by Built by Snow 
> 
> Chapter Title inspired by the song I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

“Newton!”

Hermann stumbled into the lab expecting to hear some obnoxious new foreign band Dr. Geiszler had become infatuated with. Instead he had walked in stunned at the silence and, assuming the biologist had simply decided to stay in today due to the turndown of his proposal yesterday, began to go about business as usual. Of course then he noticed the large pile of junk and the twitching form collapsed beside it. 

Hermann dropped to his knees, tossing his cane over to the side, and with shaky hands, grasped his lab partner’s shoulder. 

“What have you done?”

A thick stream of blood streaked under his nose. His left eye was bloodshot; the crimson ring standing out painfully on his pale face. The far off and placid look masking the true pain Hermann was certain he was experiencing. 

Hermann fumbled with the equipment Geiszler had somehow strapped to his head. After a moment he just slapped the large button on top of the headpiece and hoped for the best. Miraculously the shabby PONs released its death grip on Geiszler’s skull and Hermann managed to yank it off without damaging the biologist any further. 

He pulled Geiszler close hoping against hope that he would be fine; none of this would be permanent. As he shifted his limp body, Geiszler’s hand let loose the recorder. It tumbled to the floor and clambered a bit before Hermann picked it up and stared at it. This surely held his last word- results of the experiment. Hermann set it back on the floor and decided to deal with it in a moment, his lab partners health was much more important. His brief medical training began to kick in and he began stumbling about attempting to care for Geiszler. He carefully grasped one of his colorful wrists and felt around for a pulse. He waited. 

Nothing.

He waited. 

Nothing. 

“Verdammt Newton, aufwachen!”Hermann choked out his voice cracking. He gripped him tighter and shifted his body to a more comfortable position so he could cradle Geiszler’s limp head against him. He managed to kick the recorder in the slight shuffle and it skittered across the metal floor. 

A button was pressed. 

“Kaiju-human drift experiment; take one.” Geiszler's cheery voice chirped out. 

Hermann whipped his head towards the recorder and stared at it not wanting to hear his partner’s last words. 

_No_

_Not his last words._

_But_

_What if?_

“The uh- the brain segment is of the frontal lobe… Um, chances are the segment’s far too damaged to drift with… Unscientific aside; Hermann if you’re listening to this…”

_I am but I don't want to be_

“…well I’m either alive, and I've proven what I’ve just done works. In which case, ha, I won.” 

_He will be fine He will be fine He will be fine_

“Or I’m dead and I'd like you to know that it’s all your fault; it really is you know.”

The tinny voice continued but Hermann stopped listening. His insides had turned to ice. That final phrase floated through his mind, repeating itself over and over like a broken record. 

It was all his fault. 

_God all of it was his fault, all of it._

_It’s always my fault, always. Every time something goes wrong I am at fault and look at what a mess I've made this time._

Hermann went into autopilot. He removed his outer coat and folded it, placing it on a section of floor that didn't seem riddled with Kaiju infestation. He rearranged the biologist so that he was lying down with his head on the improvised pillow. 

_It’s all my fault_

Considering they were in a less frequently visited area of the Shatterdome, Hermann stood and began heading for the door hoping to seek out help. He got about three steps before he collapsed. 

_It’s all my fault_

He turned back to grab his cane. 

_It’s all my fault_

He heard a soft cough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter! I've been sitting on this piece for ages and I've finally decided now's as good a time as any to post it.  
> Expect incredibly infrequent updates and feel free to comment here or shoot me a quick message over on my tumblr (the-mighty-glowcloud.tumblr.com) if you have any questions/comments! :)
> 
> German Translation: Goddamnit it Newton wake up!


End file.
